The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to a vehicle seat assembly, and in one exemplary embodiment, to an ultra-heavy-duty military vehicle seat incorporating an occupant pack support. The present seat assembly may include features designed to promote correct ergonomics and comfort to occupants required to sit for long periods of time. In various military applications, the seat assembly may minimize the fatigue of traveling to combat zones, and may reduce chronic and pervasive back injuries caused by rough terrain in certain geographic regions.
Studies show that correct body posture can reduce fatigue and improve overall health. Proper ergonomic seating not only minimizes the impact of a range of kinetic threats, but also protects against the effects of accidents, collisions, rollovers, vertical impact events, and post-blast dynamics. The present seat assembly may offer both equipment and lumbar support for occupants in a 5-95% profile range. In exemplary implementations, the seat assembly includes structural features designed to support back-carried equipment packs to take weight off the shoulders, and allow the occupant to sit substantially upright.